bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Formerly their strategist, Alice is revealed to be the villain Masquerade (a fact that even she was not aware of, as Masquerade was a separate personality within her). She later acquires his Guardian Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. Appearance Alice's costume in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a yellow dress with white shorts, a green blouse and small boots colored white and green. Her hair is orange and she has brown eyes. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, she wears a long sleeved lavender blouse, yellow skirt and white boots. Personality Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia, and lived alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared, and lived with her aunt and uncle while hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died, so she was homeschooled by her grandfather since there are no schools near her house. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. She can be quite gullible and overly-trusting of others, as shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is a natural beauty, frequently attracting the attention of boys. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or if it is of the utmost importance to the task at hand for them. She and Shun are seen as the most of mature in the group. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when there is conflict between them, because she wants the group to stay together. She can somewhat "read" through others' emotions, as shown in The Brawler's Last Stand, when she was able to sense that something was wrong with Shun and after he said "No, nothing", she insisted that he tell them the truth because she knew that Shun was lying. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, even though she knows all the rules. Perhaps because she always underestimates herself and is afraid of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. She also refrains from battling because she dislikes violence. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategies to the other members of the group, as she is pretty good at knowing which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow Prove. After Lync's death, She shown that she still cares for him despite his betrayal. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers She was one of the people who were suspected to be a spy for Masquerade along with Joe and Shun, but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. Later, when Julie apologized to Shun about mistaking his grandfather for Hal-G and Dan blamed him about not telling them that he was in town, Alice was the first one to defend Shun. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the best, due to her strategies. She is ranked number 2. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have fought Klaus with his Bakugan; such as a Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she was afraid to use). Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia was suspect by the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video that he had been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hoped to save him. One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan was worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This problem was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas, or when Christopher tried to help her. When Masquerade was tested by Exedra he had to battle with an illusionary "Alice". He underestimated her lot, which caused him many troubles during the battle, but in the end, he managed to defeat her. In episode 38, it was revealed that Alice was actually Masquerade. While visiting her grandpa, Alice was struck with a blast of negative energy created by Naga, who passed through Dr. Michael's dimension transporter. The negative energy turned her into Masquerade, and her grandfather into Hal-G. After Dan defeated him, he offered Masquerade to join the group, but just before they could shake hands, Masquerade took his mask off and reverted to the confused and frightened Alice. The Brawlers were more than shocked, but after Hal-G appeared and told them how he and his granddaughter fell under Naga's control, because Alice couldn't remember anything, everything became clear. Alice blamed herself for what she had caused to her friends while being Masquerade and prepared a teleportation card, revealing her intentions of leaving the Brawlers. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Joe tried to comfort her and nearly convinced her not to leave, but Shun's comment how she was the reason why Masquerade knew where to find them solidified her determination to leave. The Brawlers spent weeks searching for Alice, but they couldn't find her. In episode 44, she heard Dan and decided to help him. With a little help from Klaus, she entered Vestroia and, transformed into Masquerade for the last time, saved Dan and Drago. The mask then shattered and Masquerade vanished away, leaving her body and entrusting all his Bakugan to her. She then regained her friendship with Shun and decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group. When the Brawlers returned to Earth, she tagged with Klaus and Christopher and battled the Subterra/Haos hybrid Rabeeder. Using her "Trident of Doom" Ability Card, she managed to defeat Rabeeder, despite the fact that Hydranoid was unable to move. Later, she found her grandfather and, not knowing that he was actually a transformed Hal-G who was trying to trick her, led him to Wavern—the guardian of the Infinity Core. After Hal-G revealed himself, she and Joe tried to make a proper strategy so that they could save Wavern, but they were quickly attacked by Alice's grandfather while Naga was battling Shun and Skyress, who tried to distract him so that they can give Alice, Joe and Wavern more time, but were easily defeated by the power of Naga's Silent Core. Hal-G used a magical nova to eliminate Alice and took Joe as a hostage, but Chan Lee appeared and kicked him away. Then, Chan tried to protect Wavern with her Fourtress, while Joe was trying to bring her back inside her ball-form state but he was unable to do it because Naga sent a special signal to Wavern's Infinity Core. Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Alice and Shun a little longer because the last time we saw them, Alice hit herself in a lamppost and Shun crushed into a building but they are later shown laying next to each other in the middle of the street, in a much worse condition than they were before, with Hal-G standing on top of Wardington Tower, laughing. After her failure to protect Wavern, Chan helped Alice to stand up and recover from Hal-G's attacks. In the end of the episode, after all the Brawlers said "Goodbye!" to their Bakugan, Alice threw Hydranoid in the portal and watched as Shun's other Bakugan flew in it. In the Japanese version, as she says goodbye to Hydranoid, Masquerade's silhouette was seen in her shadow, indicating his presence inside of Alice. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid had been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other four hero Bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in Freedom Run. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in Gate Crashers, sending Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav through the portal. She also lets Lync Volan stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In Family Ties, Dan Kuso decides to take Alice, Runo, and Julie to New Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter, so they are forced to stay behind. When Mira Clay returned, she gave Alice a Darkus Gauntlet as a gift. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove in Shadow Attack. Alice was in a field outside of her home with Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, and demands that she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow Prove. Masquerade even says "You know you want to, Alice" to test her, proving her struggle to not change into him, but she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. (In the Japanese version, Masquerade tells her to stop running and fight.) Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow, buying Alice some time to think over her decision. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts the challenge. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling, worrying that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But during the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade, without transforming into him and she and manages to keep true to herself. With a very impressive combination of some of Hydranoid's moves, she manages to destroy Shadow's most powerful Bakugan, his Guardian Darkus Hades, but Hydranoid was too tired from the battle, causing them to lose against MAC Spider. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a shot from Darkus Fortress had destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle. She is later seen teleporting to Marucho's house and connecting with the brawlers on Vestal, warning them about Shadow's attack on her and asking them to watch over Runo and Julie, who, in her opinion, could be the Vexos's next targets. In Payback!, Lync returns to Russia to warn Alice that Zenoheld wants to destroy Earth along with Vestal. Lync throws his glove away with the Alternative blueprints in it after loses his battle against Hydron and is sucked into a Death Bomb portal. When Alice comes out looking her grandfather, she finds the aftermath of the Death Bomb and his glove. She and Dr. Michael uncovered what it was and sent the data to the Resistance. In All For One, Alice and her grandfather came to Marucho's house to trace a path back to the Mother Palace. In the Japanese special ending, she is seen with Shun, Hydranoid and Ingram as they watch Marucho repair Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Alice was seen in a picture with Marucho in episode 11, when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Manga Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Evo Tournament Despite not appearing in the main story, Alice Gehabich makes a appearance in the introduction, when Dan introduces himself and the other brawlers. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan, given by Masquerade in Episode 44) Battle against Klaus These Bakugan were lent to her by Klaus and are not truly hers. *Subterra Mantris *Ventus Bee Striker *Darkus Centipoid Illusionary Alice These Bakugan were used by Illusionary Alice, who was created by Exedra. *Darkus Exedra *Darkus Wormquake *Darkus Centipoid Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *In the original series, an Intermission Screen would often show a brawler and their Guardian Bakugan. Because Alice didn't have a Bakugan of her own, it showed her along with a rabbit holding a pocket watch, as a reference to Alice in Wonderland. This changed once she acquired Hydranoid. **Alice is the only minor character in Season 2 to have an Intermission Screen. *Alice is the oldest out of the 6 brawlers by 1-3 years. *She is the one of the only three female characters to have Darkus as their main attribute. The others are Taylor and Chris. *Alice and Ace have the same initials, AG, and they are both Darkus Brawlers. *Despite being born and raised in Russia, Alice is not given a Russian accent in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she speaks Japanese fluently, compared to Julie who is still learning Japanese. *She and Shun seem to like each other in the first series, and tend to display affection towards each other. While the Japanese special ending for New Vestroia suggests that they are still close, she does not make any more in-person appearances after this season, so their relationship is not expanded on any further. *She and Mira both are red-headed and constantly worry about an older family member who has turned evil. *She is the only main character who has never been to Bakugan Interspace. *Alice is similar to Alisa Bosconovitch, a character in Tekken. **Both have family relations to a scientist. **Both are Russian. **Both are friends with Japanese school girl who have a crush on the main hero (Runo and Xiaoyu). **Alisa's name is also Russian/Hebrew for "Alice". *Alice Has a great physical resemblance to Kouko Kaga of the anime Golden Time *Alice's main attribute Darkus does not look fitting for her as her appearance and/or clothing suits the Ventus attribute. This goes the same for Shun as Darkus would be more fitting for him in the first series. *Formerly Alice didn't have an attribute before, until she received Darkus Alpha Hydranoid from Masquerade. Battles Even though Alice is among the Top Ten Brawlers, she has more losses than victories. However, her ranking may be influenced by Masquerade's brawling record. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia de:Alice Gehabich es:Alice Gehabich ja:Arisu Gēhabicchi pl:Alice Gehabich pt:Alice Gehabich tr:Alice Gehabich vi:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Female